Estar Aquí
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Alice no recuerda, pero su corazón no olvida. Atrapada en un elevador, se enfrenta al terror inconciente de estar encerrada una vez más. Pero felizmente, ya nada es como antes. Ahora no está sola. Ahora tiene a Jasper. / A/J One-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Estar Aquí**

—¿Por qué mejor no subimos por las escaleras, Jazz? Nos sentará bien un poco de ejercicio —comentó Alice mientras ingresaba al Columbia Center de la mano de su marido, su afectada voz una octava más arriba de lo habitual.

No estaba nerviosa, no. Estaba aterrada, y no era para menos.

Se encontraba en la recepción del rascacielos más alto de Seattle, allí donde J. Jenks había tenido la maravillosa idea de montar su oficina. Podría haber puesto un modesto despacho en una casita de una o dos plantas, donde uno pudiera subir tranquilamente apoyado en la firmeza de sus propios pies. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no. El muy condenado le había venido a complicar su eterna existencia instalándose justo en lo alto de un edificio de proporciones descabelladas, con 76 modernos pisos a los que sólo se podía acceder por medio de un espantoso —y hete aquí la raíz de todos los males— elevador.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué demonios tenía que subirse a ese monstruo mecánico? Alice no sabía quién había sido el inventor de semejante abominación, pero era el tercero en su lista de personas no gratas, precedido únicamente por el ya doblemente difunto James y los inquietantes Volturi.

La vampira amagó a soltar la mano de su esposo y correr para el lado de las escaleras, pero Jasper no la dejó.

—Haremos ejercicio luego, querida —le dijo con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, atrayéndola de nuevo a su lado y dándole un suave empujoncito hacia el interior del primer elevador que encontró vacío.

—Pero Jasper... —intentó detenerlo ella, su voz tan parecida al piar de un pajarito asustado. No surtió efecto.

—Todo estará bien, Ali, llegaremos antes de que te des cuenta —prometió con la mayor tranquilidad, entrando detrás de ella y presionando los botones correspondientes antes de que a su mujer se le ocurriera escapar.

Las compactas puertas de metal se cerraron frente a los ojos caramelo de Alice, y la menuda vampira parpadeó nerviosamente antes de tomar un profundo e innecesario respiro.

—Detesto los elevadores —repitió por enésima vez aquella mañana, removiéndose incómoda.

Jasper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó cariñosamente la mano de su esposa una vez más, enviándole una etérea ola de calma. El efecto de su don duró lo que dura un trocito de hielo en una sartén caliente. Ni bien oír el arranque de la gran caja de metal, Alice pegó un brinco y le estrujó la mano con fuerza.

—¿También detestas mis dedos? —replicó el sureño en una mezcla entre risa y sufrimiento—. Porque me los estás destrozando, querida.

—Ay, Jazz, lo siento —se disculpó la morocha de inmediato, liberando su mano aunque dubitativamente—. ¿No podíamos subir por las escaleras y ya?

—Cielo, ya te lo dije, son sesenta y dos pisos hasta la oficina de Jenks. Ningún humano subiría sesenta y dos pisos por las escaleras. No quiero llamar la atención de la gente de Jenks más de lo que ya lo hago.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —suspiró ella nerviosa, con el espantoso vértigo recorriéndola de pies a cabeza—. Es sólo que esta cosa de hojalata me altera los nervios.

Jasper sonrió una vez más y sacudió la cabeza en señal de rotunda negación.

—Ali, no es ninguna cosa de hojalata, es un sistema muy seguro diseñado especialmente para movilizar gente de un piso a otro. Confía en mí, querida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Miles de millones de personas toman elevadores todos los días sin ningún tipo de probl...

Más le valdría no haber abierto la boca. Sin esperar siquiera a que el texano terminara su bello y convincente discurso, la electricidad se cortó de repente y el muy seguro sistema se quedó varado y a oscuras como boca de lobo.

—...ema —balbuceó el eterno joven entre dientes, para luego soltar un suspiro y echar la cabeza atrás en un gesto de súbita frustración.

El agudo chillido de Alice no se hizo esperar para taladrarle el oído izquierdo.

—¡Jasper, Jasper! —lo llamó completamente aterrada, con los ojos apretados y las manos temblorosas, tanteando desesperadamente las paredes de metal a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí al lado, cielo, ¿dónde voy a estar?

—¡No te veo!

—Porque tienes los ojos cerrados, querida —le indicó simpáticamente.

Ella los abrió y, en medio de la oscuridad, su privilegiada visión de vampira le permitió ver a su esposo allí parado, con la sonrisa de lado y una ceja en alto.

—Honestamente, Jasper Whitlock, yo no sé qué encuentras de gracioso en todo esto —se quejó la duendecillo, cruzándose de brazos y asesinándolo con la mirada mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba de ansiedad.

—Alice, tranquila, amor, sólo es un corte de energía. Enseguida regresará la luz y llegaremos al despacho de Jenks sin problemas.

El muchacho intentó tomarle la mano una vez más, pero ella se la sacó de encima de una palmada, tal como se espanta a una mosca.

—¿Sin problemas? ¡Ya estamos en problemas! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, estamos atrapados! ¡Atrapados en una pequeña cabina, hermética, sin aire! —razonó de golpe, comenzando a inhalar frenéticamente todo el oxígeno disponible como si realmente lo necesitara—. ¡No hay aire, Jasper, me falta el aire!

—Ali, ¿qué dices?

—¡No hay aire! ¡No puedo respirar!

—Pero cielo, no precisas respirar...

—¡No te hagas el listo, Jasper Whitlock! ¡Estamos aquí por tu culpa! Demonios, demonios, demonios... ¡Vamos a morir, Jasper, ahora sí vamos a morir!— lloriqueó a gritos, tapándose el rostro con las manos y dando brinquitos en el lugar.

El sureño abrió los ojos como platos, su cuerpo alterado por las abrumadoras emociones de su esposa, su mente trastornada por sus descabelladas palabras.

—Alice, lamento tener que informarte esto, pero llevamos muertos unas cuantas décadas...

—¡Deja de bromear, Jasper, esto es grave!

—Cariño, tranquilízate... —le rogó él, haciendo uso de todo su control mental para no dejarse arrastrar por el maremoto de horribles sensaciones que Alice estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sabía que su mujer no era particularmente fanática de los espacios pequeños, pero nunca la había visto con tal ataque de claustrofobia.

Con sumo esfuerzo, reunió una cantidad suficiente de su propia calma interior y se la cedió toda a su compañera, esperando poder aliviar al menos un poco su caótico estado emocional. Para su desgracia, su don no funcionó en absoluto.

—¡No quiero tus olas de calma, Jasper, quiero salir de aquí! —gritó ella, golpeando las puertas de metal con sus pequeños pero sobrenaturalmente fuertes puños—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, sáquennos de aquí! ¡Ayúdennos!

—Cielo, cielo, no hagas eso, vas a romper la puerta —el rubio se interpuso entre el elevador y su víctima-victimaria, y tuvo que aceptar ser él el nuevo _punching bag_ de Alice.

—¡Eso es lo que quiero!

—Alice, escúchame, por favor. No hay explicación razonable para que una mujer de un metro cuarenta y siete abra un hoyo en una pared de metal más ancha que su propia mano.

—¡No me importa, quiero salir de aquí! —insistió ella como loca— ¡Jasper, haz algo!

—¡No puedo hacer nada, cariño, tenemos que esperar!

—¡Es que ya no aguanto! —gritó angustiada, sus ojos plagados de lágrimas incapaces de soltar— ¡Es en serio, Jasper, necesito salir de aquí, por favor sácame de aquí!

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó al mismísimo ex-comandante completamente atónito. Como una niña desamparada, Alice rompió en un llanto seco y desconsolado, llevándose un par de manos temblorosas a la cabeza y balbuceando palabras incomprensibles. Entonces tambaleó en sus pasos y recargó la espalda contra la fría pared metálica, dejándose caer al piso como un ave alcanzada por un escopetazo. Jasper la vio perdida, con el terror escrito en el rostro y los dedos trémulos enterrados en los negros cabellos, su cuerpo balanceándose frenéticamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—No quiero estar aquí... No debo estar aquí... —repitió una y otra vez en un amargo sollozo, sus rodillas oprimiéndose contra su pecho hasta convertir su figura en un trémulo ovillo aplastado contra un rincón del elevador—. Quiero irme a casa... Por favor, quiero irme a casa... Juro que no estoy loca, sólo necesito irme a casa... No quiero estar aquí...

Fue entonces que, con un doloroso nudo en la garganta, Jasper comprendió lo que en verdad ocurría en esa escena aparentemente inexplicable.

Lo de Alice no era una simple claustrofobia. Por lo que habían averiguado recientemente acerca de su pasado, la menuda vampira había transcurrido sus últimos años de humana encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico por orden de su propio padre. Encerrada en un cuarto que, ahora Jasper intuía, seguramente no habría sido muy distinto de ese elevador averiado en el que se encontraban: pequeño, aislado, sin ventanas, sin luz, sin aire. Evidentemente, y aunque Alice no tuviera memoria ni conciencia de ello, aquél pasado aún se encontraba latente en alguna parte escondida de su mente. No era extraño que el encontrarse atrapada una vez más en un espacio tan similar disparara en ella un miedo tan inmenso.

Jasper se quedó paralizado un momento, absorbiendo aquella triste imagen y sufriendo con ella. Quién sabe qué atrocidades se encontraba cometiendo él en las tierras del Sur en la época en que Alice atravesaba aquél injusto calvario. Cómo hubiera querido él haber estado cerca para ayudarla, para salvarla. Pero, para qué engañarse, en ese momento no habría podido hacer absolutamente nada. Su sed de sangre le hubiera impedido acercarse a su Alice sin hacerle daño. La hubiera matado, y hoy ella no estaría allí con él. Aunque doliera, aunque el camino de ambos hubiera sido largo, solitario y tortuoso, todo había sucedido como estaba escrito, para llevarlos hasta ese hermoso presente juntos. Ese presente en el que se tenían el uno al otro, en el que eran dos mitades de un mismo todo, donde uno completaba al otro y lo devolvía a la vida cuando parecía que la eternidad era demasiado dura de llevar. Y ahora mismo, ella lo necesitaba, y él... él estaba allí, como siempre lo había estado, y como siempre lo estaría.

—No quiero estar aquí... —la oyó sollozar— Por favor, alguien sáqueme de aquí.

Sin demorar un instante, el altísimo caballero se arrodilló a su lado e intentó confortarla en un fuerte abrazo. Alice chilló nerviosa y lo apartó con sus pequeñas manos.

—¡No me agarres, no, no, no me agarres, por favor!

Luego de un momento de triste confusión, Jasper comprendió una vez más y se abofeteó mentalmente por su estúpida idea. Por supuesto que, en ese estado, Alice no querría ser abrazada ni amarrada por los brazos de nadie. Eso sólo le traería a la mente la horrorosa sensación de estar siendo maniatada dentro de un chaleco de fuerza.

Inmediatamente, el sureño apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de su esposa y se tomó un segundo para pensar qué hacer. Finalmente, inspiró profundo y extendió sus grandes manos hacia Alice, lo suficientemente lejos para no asustarla, lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle ver que sólo quería ofrecerle su ayuda.

—Cielo... —la llamó en un susurro, su voz más suave y aterciopelada que nunca—. Alice, soy yo. ¿Me ves? Mírame, cariño, soy yo. Soy Jasper.

Alice alzó la mirada y la posó sobre el hombre que tan dulcemente la miraba, reconociendo en él a su alma gemela. Aquí o allá, perdida en el pasado o en el futuro, Jasper siempre aparecía ante sus ojos como la imagen clara del amor hecho cuerpo. Podía dudar de todo, menos de él.

—Tengo miedo, Jazz —le dijo con voz temblorosa, esbozando un involuntario puchero y haciendo que el muerto corazón de Jasper se estrujara dentro de su pecho—. No quiero estar aquí... Me asusta estar aquí...

—Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Pero no estás sola. Ya no estás sola —le aseguró. El amor que brotó de su cuerpo la bañó por completo, empujando con fuerza todo el miedo y la angustia acumulados dentro de Alice—. Yo estoy aquí contigo, Ali. ¿Me ves?

Con la mirada aún turbia por las lágrimas, la vampira tragó saliva y asintió con un minúsculo movimiento de cabeza.

—En el campo más abierto o en el hueco más pequeño y oscuro de la Tierra, yo estoy contigo, cielo —continuó Jasper—. Nunca más estarás sola. Soy tu compañero. Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre.

Alice oyó sus palabras y se aferró a ellas como un náufrago a una tabla. Porque aunque nadie pudiera verlo, Jasper también era para ella su salvación.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó tímidamente, ladeando la cabeza.

—Por toda la eternidad.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —sonrió él, aliviado al ver la calma regresar poco a poco al semblante de su mujer. Entonces plantó un pequeño beso en su nariz y se incorporó, alto como era, extendiendo aún una de sus manos frente a ella e invitándola silenciosamente a tomarla, sus ojos rebosantes de ternura. Y Alice... Alice la tomó sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía. Seguir a Jasper era instintivo. Mirar en sus ojos calmos, tomar su mano y acomodarse en sus brazos, era instintivo; porque inmortal como era, a veces se sentía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, y nadie la hacía sentir tan protegida como él. Era tan instintivo, tan fácil y tan indispensable como amarlo.

Siguiendo la necesidad de su espíritu aún inquieto, la menuda muchacha se incorporó junto a su esposo y se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a él como un koala a su rama favorita. Jasper estuvo a punto de envolverla en su abrazo, pero la vocecita de Alice le advirtió por lo bajo:

—No me agarres, por favor. Todavía no.

El vampiro sonrió con resignación y se quedó quieto como un poste, limitándose a apoyar su barbilla sobre la coronilla de Alice e inhalar su dulce aroma. Podía darle tiempo, por supuesto que podía. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Imprevistamente, la luz regresó y un ruido metálico dio nuevo arranque al elevador, haciendo que Alice pegara otro saltito.

—¡Ay, nos movemos! —exclamó en un chillido, aferrándose más fuerte a Jasper y cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza como miedo. Pero un segundo después los abrió y, comprendiendo que el desperfecto estaba arreglado y sus "vidas" a salvo, esbozó la más grande de las sonrisas—. ¡Nos movemos! ¡Está arreglado!

—Sí —rió Jasper, agradeciendo mentalmente al Cielo y todos los ángeles por no prolongar el calvario de su esposa.

—¡Estamos bien, Jazz! —celebró Alice a los brincos, todavía aferrada a su torso—. ¡Estamos vivos!

—Eso creo que no.

—¡No importa, estamos bien! —festejó la joven, y dejando atrás la horrible pesadilla que acababa de vivir apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de su marido y exhaló un hondo suspiro, soltando todo el peso de sus hombros—. ¿Ahora sí me abrazas, por favor?

Jasper rió una vez más, su mirada surcada por el brillo de la paz recobrada, y asintió.

—Será un placer, señora —susurró, y así lo hizo.

Alice se acurrucó en sus brazos y sonrió, deleitándose con la calidez de aquél encuentro. Si sus pieles eran frías como el hielo, sus corazones no lo sentían en absoluto.

—Gracias, Jasper —le dijo, su tono suave y sincero—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Nadie, excepto quizás por Edward, sabía realmente cuánto necesitaba Alice de Jasper. Era evidente que él se sentía perdido sin ella; que cuando Alice no estaba junto a él todo se le hacía cuesta arriba, desde controlar su sed hasta sentirse cómodo y sonreír. Pero lo cierto era que, alegre y vivaz como se la veía, Alice también había tenido una existencia dura y un pasado que, aunque no pudiera recordar, regresaba de tanto en tanto en forma de miedos y angustias. Y cuando eso sucedía, cuando parecía que la luz de Alice se apagaba, era cuando la luz de Jasper se encendía y la traía de vuelta de la oscuridad. Como dos caras de una moneda, opuestos e inseparables, sus espíritus se compensaban y sus corazones se necesitaban mutuamente con la misma intensidad. Sin Alice, Jasper estaría perdido. Pero sin Jasper, Alice también se perdería, y no habría fuerza capaz de salvarla.

Tal vez sólo Edward, leyendo sus mentes, pudiera comprender eso. Tal vez ni siquiera él lo supiera. Tal vez la familia entera pensara que Jasper era débil y dependía de Alice más de lo que ella dependía de él. A Jasper no le importaba. Mientras ella lo precisara, mientras él pudiera hacerla feliz, lo que los demás creyeran de él lo tenía sin cuidado.

El vampiro dejó escapar una sonrisa cómica y besó con ternura los cabellos de su esposa, esperando que el elevador llegara a destino.

—Yo sí sé lo que harías sin mí —rió, viendo las puertas de metal abrirse y Alice correr fuera como alma que lleva el diablo—. Subirías por las escaleras.

* * *

**1, 2, 3, probando, probando... ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan tanto tiempo? Seguramente deben estar pensando cómo puede ser que desaparezco dos meses y, cuando vuelvo, vuelvo con un OS en vez de actualizar Amor Real, amor verdadero. Pido mil perdones, pero como les conté en el blog, estoy pasando por un momento personal un poco complicado, y eso ha estado afectando bastante mi inspiración. Con decirles que estuve un mes y medio para terminar este minúsculo OS. Tengo esperanzas de que, ahora que pude terminar y publicar algo nuevo, voy a poder reencontrar la energía y las ganas para retomar mis fics *Lulu cruza los dedos para que así sea*. Ojalá sepan entender :)**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño fluff, y ya saben, si quieren dejar un comentario, aplausos o abucheos varios, háganlo sin culpa en el recuadrito de acá abajo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, y si alguien ha estado esperando que volviera, doblemente gracias por la paciencia. Besos!**


End file.
